<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spring by Daniela_is_not_amused</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652947">Spring</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daniela_is_not_amused/pseuds/Daniela_is_not_amused'>Daniela_is_not_amused</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Developing Relationship, Drinking, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:21:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daniela_is_not_amused/pseuds/Daniela_is_not_amused</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not like he hated spring, or even slightly disliked it. He loved spring, with all those pretty colors and nice smells - but spring reminded him of Roman. Fun colors, just like Roman's hair. Nice smells, just like his wonderful floral cologne. </p><p>He sighed.</p><p>Maybe it was time to move on, after all, Roman has haunted his past three springs with his adorable crinkly-eyed smile.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil &amp; Creativity | Roman &amp; Logic | Logan &amp; Morality | Patton &amp; Thomas Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>English is not my first language. Not beta-read. All mistakes are mine.</p><p>Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It's not like he hated spring, or even slightly disliked it. He loved spring, with all those pretty colors and nice smells - but spring reminded him of Roman. Fun colors, just like Roman's hair. Nice smells, just like his wonderful floral cologne. Virgil slapped his hand on the bedside table a few times before finding his allergy medicine and jamming it (carefully) up his nose and pressing the trigger. He sighed. Maybe it was time to move on, after all, Roman has haunted his past three springs with his adorable crinkly-eyed smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil’s loafers made little squeaking noises as he scooted himself to the kitchen, picking up a mug with his and Roman’s face on it. Roman had gotten it a spring ago at an amusement park, it was one of those fancy tourist things where it would show the picture on the outside of the mug whenever there was a warm drink inside. Roman had exclaimed, “holy mother of ducks this is so fucking cool.” The second he saw it, the boy ran towards the store and bought matching mugs for himself and Virgil. It was a sad, sad reminder of what he couldn’t have. For fucks sake, he wasn’t even sure Roman was gay. Sure he was the textbook definition of the word “gay”, both the homosexual definition and the happy one, but Virgil could never be certain. With morale dropping as fast as a sack of bricks, he shot back his too-hot-for-human-consumption coffee, the liquid scalding his throat on the way down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was early April, and the trees were all flowering. the one outside Virgil's office window however, was still sadly bare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How coincidental.”, he muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil jumped softly in his chair, head turning to find Roman, spring himself, leaning on his desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, everything just great.” he said sharply. Internally, he was screaming like a pond of angry ducks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’re really that great, do you want to come to karaoke with Patton and i? They’re having two for one beer night!” Roman smiled. His smile was like rays of sun, Virgil thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’ll be… Good, I guess. Is anyone else coming?”. He didn’t like Patton. He was too friendly, a little bit too chummy with Roman. His Roman, for that matter. Patton was a good guy, but for personal, jealousy related reasons, Virgil didn’t share the love for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, it was Patton, Logan, and Thomas. That's about it, I think. Unless Thomas is bringing anyone.” Roman did this cute thing where he would pull at the fat around his cheek when thinking, making him look like an oversized hamster. Virgil was a weak man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, can you text me the time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay! I can't wait to hear Patton’s rendition of ‘you will be loved’ opera style for the fifth time this year.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman laughed, and when he laughed, Virgil laughed too. No matter how deep his hatred for Patton was, he couldn’t let it show and upset Roman.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eight pm came too early that day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he arrived at the club, Roman stood outside looking perhaps even more fuckable than Virgil had ever seen him look like. Hair tousled, shirt a bit too fitting, pants that wrapped around his very fine thighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Virgil!” he shouted, a little bit too loud since they were about three meters away from each other, but Virgil knew better than getting startled by now. He was always a bit too loud. “You look adorable. trying to impress anyone?” If only you knew, Virgil thought. “No, I just wore what was comfortable. You look really good too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, it’s hard to not look good when you’re me.” Roman winked at him and coached him inside the bar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The night passed as he thought it would. Patton and Logan got involved in a debate about God knows what only stopping for their respective turns at Karaoke, Thomas stole everyone’s hearts with a beautiful version of some Broadway song and Roman was coaxed to near unconsciousness by way of alcohol. Virgil himself though, chose to only drink what the others called “girly” drinks. But hell, they tasted good, and if that made him a girl then fuck it. Maybe Roman would like him more as a girl anyways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was bordering on three am, when the bar’s owner asked them to leave. Thomas and Logan had already left, but Patton and Roman had knocked out, sprawled across the booth and floor. He went around and attempted to wake them up, and while Patton was still somewhat coherent enough to call an uber (thank god Virgil didn't have to carry him out), Roman had completely gone into beer-and-tequila induced coma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on Roman, you need to get home.” Virgil poked at Roman’s cheeks, holding open his eyelids to try to coax some type of human communication out of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No...” Roman murmured, throwing his arms around Virgil's neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need to get home, you can’t sleep at the karaoke place.” Virgil sighed. “Do you want me to call a taxi for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t walk… Too drunk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, how about you just sleep at my place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, my gloomy cloud.” Roman smiled a dopey smile, one that came so naturally, but warmed Virgil’s cold little heart either way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe it was Roman’s rosy face, flushed with alcohol that made him do this. Or maybe it was Roman calling him his gloomy cloud that was the cause. Either way, he ended up with a sleeping, snoring Roman on his bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Considering the other choice was the floor, Virgil had no other place to sleep. He didn’t have a couch, nor chair comfortable enough for proper sleeping without waking up with a crick in his neck the next day. So he changed, brushed his teeth, and tried to get comfortable with a living, breathing, very warm Roman to his left. He didn’t sleep until the sun came up, his left side always a bit too hot.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>He awoke to Roman’s face buried into his neck, body wrapped around his like a koala. It was like a sauna in there, way too hot for his liking, but he couldn't move as he was bound by the sheer power of Roman. Sadly, as much as he loved Roman, it was two in the afternoon and they needed to get their shit together. Wiggling his arm out of Roman’s hold, he poked at his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yo, Roman. Wake up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?”, was all that Roman managed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need to wake up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My head hurts Virg’. Help me…” he rubbed at his eyes, unfurling from Virgil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s your fault for drinking so much last night.” Virgil shot back, sitting up on his bed. “I think I have some advil here somewhere though, give me a second.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil grabbed two advil and a bottle of water, and set them down on the nightstand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here’s your advil for when you decide to get out of bed and be an actual human.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman sighed happily. “Even though my head feels like it’s about to explode, I love you a lot, Virgil. ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s fine. but take a shower after you get up, you smell like ass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Roman came out of the shower, he smelled of Virgil's shampoo and had one of his fluffy white towels wrapped around his waist. his hair stuck to his forehead and hung limply around his head, but it was perhaps one of the most beautiful things Virgil has ever seen. This felt strangely domestic, having Roman smelling like him and using his things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I borrow your underwear?” Roman asked sheepishly. “mines are… not fit to be worn again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, they’re in the third drawer, to the right. try looking towards the back, i have a couple pairs that were too big for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, thanks!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he got ready, Roman still smelled faintly of spilled beer and bad decisions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“thank you so much Virge. I really appreciate everything you did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, it was nothing. ust being mature, like you never are.” Virgil laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I can be mature! Just… not when it comes to drinking I guess. But besides that I’m perfectly capable of adultery!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not… You know what, forget it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will. Because I’m so good at adultery.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, like what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like… Kiss you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman swooped down and pressed a short kiss to Virgil's lips. As fast as he came, he left, running down the hall of Virgil's apartment building. Virgil's hand reached up and touched the spot, face on fire. Well, that solved the question of if he was gay or not.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil didn’t hate spring, he loved spring. But now, something else tops it. Someone, specifically. His smile was brighter than the rays of sun, his cheeks bloomed like flowers, his laugh was the breeze, and Virgil loved Roman.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Virgil 19:21</b>
</p><p>
  <span>wait how did u know that i liked u</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Princey 19:23</b>
</p><p>
  <span>i mean it's not that hard??? especially when you made Patton call an uber and took me home with u ;))))</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Virgil 19:23</b>
</p><p>
  <span>maybe it was just because i knew u better?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Princey 19:24</b>
</p><p>
  <span>u also let me sleep in your bed and let me borrow your underwear and stared intensely at my thighs</span>
</p><p>
  <span>theres no denying it Virge &lt;3</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Virgil 19:24</b>
</p><p>
  <span>im not denying it</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Princey 19:24</b>
</p><p>
  <span>love u too my honey bear candy cane pumpkin pie &lt;3</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Virgil 19:25</b>
</p><p>
  <span>&lt;3</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feedback is appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>